


Please don't stop the Music

by ahoymultiships



Series: Hey Mr DJ, Keep Playing That Song For Me [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Chapters based on songs, Evil Dean is not here, F/F, Hollstein endgame, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla likes a variety of music. Laura loves her voice.</p><p>(Or the fic where I put Hollstein in different scenarios with songs I like)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I live and I breathe for you

**Author's Note:**

> So many songs remind me of Hollstein nowadays, so I decided to write a multi-chapter fic, yay!
> 
> These are gonna be drabbles/one-shots based around songs. I promise I won’t quote the whole song in every chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla hums songs while she does work. Laura is curious.

One thing Laura had realized over the weeks, was that Carmilla needed very little sleep. She had woken up many times to hear Carmilla working on her laptop, humming parts of some song. She feigned sleep so that she could hear Carmila sing more, but her breathing probably gave away since Carmilla shut up as soon as she realized someone was listening to her.

This only caused Laura to listen even more keenly. Carmilla’s voice was so beautiful that Laura wanted to record her singing, save it to her computer and listen to it continuously. However, they weren’t at that stage yet, that she could just demand Carmilla to start singing. Her friends weren’t helpful, either.

LaFontaine told her to ‘suck it up and just ask her to sing already’. They had asked Perry lots of things which would probably be uncomfortable, but they didn’t mind because Perry was their best friend since childhood. Laura didn’t have as much courage, so she let it go. She stopped complaining to others, but the amount of “naps” she started taking slowly started to increase. 

One day, Laura had actually fallen asleep during one of her fake-naps. Her dream had Carmilla biting a pillow, only for the pillow to become a vampire. She had called it Vampillow in the dream. She was still a little woozy and so didn’t realize there was a sound in the room.

_“You don’t know what it’s like, baby… you don’t know what it’s like….”_

Laura realized that Carmilla was singing. She immediately tried to make it look like she was sleeping. Somehow, this time, she succeeded and Carmilla didn’t stop. She continued humming as she continuously clicked on something. Laura wondered if she was playing a game.

_“And I’m blind.. so so so… very blind…”_

Laura had heard this song before, but she wasn’t able to place it. It sounded like something she had heard during her MichaelBublé phase. She’d go searching later. Right now, she was content to listen to Carmilla sing.

_“To love somebody… The way I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bee-Gees, [To Love Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykU8iSKkJR0), 1977


	2. Tu m'aimes encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura falls sick. Carmilla takes it upon herself to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song, it’s so soft and beautiful. I absolutely don’t know French, and it’s a sad song, but I choose to interpret it as a lullaby.
> 
> Please correct if the French is wrong. The title is supposed to say "You Still Love Me".  
> Edit: hollstein-carmilla was a sweetheart and told me the title WAS wrong. Corrected!

“Dammit, Kirsch, did you have to spill all that water on me?”  
  


Laura was tired. They had a water-balloon fight with the sorority boys, which was fun. However, Kirsch had the idea to take a big bucket of water and pour it all over Laura. It wasn’t her fault she had good aim. She immediately started shivering and told Danny, “I’m going back to the dorm. Let’s hope I don’t catch a cold.”  
  


Danny nodded, then laughed. “Only you would start a water fight, to go down with a cold.”  
  


“Don’t jinx it!”  
  


She ran back to the dorm, taking a towel immediately and drying herself down. It was futile, she realized, as she sniffled into the tenth tissue that evening.  
  


Carmilla stayed on her bed cautiously. She asked, “Are you okay? Do you want anything?”  
  


Laura was surprised at her concern. “No, it’s okay. I just want to sit here, sip on cocoa, and watch sad Doctor Who episodes.”  
  


Carmilla asked, “The one about the sun burning up is there, right?”  
  


Laura nodded, noticing that Carmilla hadn't rolled her eyes while talking about the Doctor. She then snuggled back into her blanket and saw Rose hugging her mum.   
  


~!~!~!~!~!~~

About two hours later, she was done with the angsty episodes at her disposal. She had also slept off somewhere during Season 6. The laptop was off and her TARDIS mug hadn’t fallen down, broken into many pieces. Also, she was burning up more than she had in Season 1. She tried to look to her left, when she heard someone say, “Don’t worry, cutie, I’m taking care of this.”

  
She felt a cold compress on her forehead. Carmilla was humming something again..  
  


_...quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore_  
  


She had such a pretty voice.  
  


“Don’t expect to be serenaded by me every night. This is only because you’re sick.”  
  


Laura didn’t mind. She tried not to think anything, since Carmilla was now a mind-reader.  
  


“No, you’re just saying everything out loud.”  
  


_Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main…_  
  


Carmilla should keep singing, at least till she fell asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla Bruni, [Quelqu'un m'a dit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvyMG0z0FZY), 2003  
> Translation to the non-French people, like me is [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/quelqu%E2%80%99un-m%E2%80%99-dit-someone-told-me.html-23)


	3. Sometimes I want to walk in your shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets drunk and kisses Danny. Carmilla isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I’ve been going with all soft songs. I might change, but not right now. I’m having too much fun.

It had been a long time since Laura had gotten so drunk. She wanted to concentrate more on her course load, but Danny had been invited by Kirsch and the boys. Danny had begged her to come along, promising her that it would be fun. It wasn’t, but the alcohol pouring at the party had made up for it.  
  


Two boys from Zeta Omega Mu helped her to the dorm. She tried to convince them that she was sober, but it wasn’t working. They waited for Carmilla to take Laura, then wiped imaginary sweat off their brows.  
  


“Damn, little cutie had a lot of fun tonight.”  
  


Carmilla asked, nonchalantly, “What happened?”  
  


“Last we saw, she was dancing on the table screaming that she kissed her TA.”

 

Laura didn’t hear anything after that, but the door to their room slammed shut. She tried to remove the sparkly vest she had worn, but she got stuck in it. Carmilla walked up to her and helped her out of it.  
  


Laura smiled widely. “What would I do without you ,oh Carmi-poo?”  
  


“Don’t call me that, and probably praying to the toilet right now.”  
  


She somehow was able to remove her pants and went to bed. She whispered, “You’re the best, Carmilla.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  


_I'm just jealous, I'm just human, Don't judge me…_  
  


Laura woke up to a pounding headache, and someone sweetly singing Beyoncé songs.  
  


Carmilla asked, “Do you want some cereal? I saved some of the Cocoa Puffs?”  
  


“Have they been dipped in B+ve today morning?”  
  


“Don’t worry, cupcake, blood isn’t that cheap that I would waste it on you.”  
  


Laura smiled weakly, and got out of her bed. She stretched, then looked at Carmilla who was staring too hard at her laptop. She went over and hugged her. Carmilla looked at her like an alien had entered their bedroom, but didn’t push her hands away.  
  


“Thanks for taking care of me last night. I know I was a mess. I just.. I needed to let loose.”  
  


Carmilla started to say something, stopped, then looked at Laura again.  
  


“You needed liquid courage to tell Danny you liked her?”  
  


Laura was confused. She didn’t know how Carmilla could assume that.

“No? Studies have been taking a load on me. I just needed to let go of that stress.”  
  


She wasn’t sure, but it looked like Carmilla smiled a little before she went back to her laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyoncé, [Jealous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQmYVfHrNxA), 2013


	4. You can't stay away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla dances. Laura is Dead. That is all.

Laura was supposed to be out the whole afternoon. She had whined enough to Carmilla about how lectures had been set at the last minute and she had kept that day to revise. Carmilla had sat her down and told her to chill out. After Laura had stopped freaking out, they had seen Bridesmaids together. Laura was mostly cracking up at Carmilla’s side comments than the comedic movie itself.  
  


Because of this, she was sure that Carmilla wasn’t expecting company. She got a glimpse into something she really hadn’t expected.  
  


___I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive, like animals, animals.._  
  


Carmilla was sex. That’s all she could say. The way she danced all over the small space in their room, moving in ways she never knew Carmilla could move. Laura just stood there, mouth wide open. Somehow, Carmilla was engrossed in the song enough that she didn’t realize Laura was there.  
  


___I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down rolling on the ground.._   
  


Laura was pretty much sure this was a euphemism to something else altogether. As she saw Carmilla’s undulating motions, she was sure of one thing - this was sexier than anything she had ever seen, and that included Natalie Dormer.  
  


___You can't deny-ny-ny-ny, that beast inside-side-side-side.._   
  


Suddenly, something tapped her shoulder, and she jumped. She was loud enough that the music stopped. She turned around to see Perry. She immediately grabbed her and walked quickly down to Perry’s dorm. She made Perry sit down and started pacing.  
  


This went on for about five minutes, till Perry asked, “What happened?”  
  


Laura sat down and put her head in her hands. “Ca-mi-si-xy.”  
  


“You need to elaborate, please?”  
  


Laura sat up properly. “Carmilla is sexy.”  
  


Perry groaned. “Ugh, I owe LaFontaine ten dollars. Also, seriously, you couldn’t have waited till break?”  
  


Laura was confused. Perry patted her shoulder. “We knew that you would totally have a thing for Carmilla, but you didn’t know it yet. I had you pegged for missing her when apart, and realizing your feelings.”  


Laura said, “I’m not sure if it’s feelings. I know that I want to see more of what I saw though.”  
  
Perry laughed. “It’s a start, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maroon 5, [Animals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpgTC9MDx1o), 2014
> 
> Some more stories will come today!


	5. You don't make me nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go out for drinks. Carmilla is co-erced into karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very nice anon prompted me to use this song, and damn, the imagery. If only I could draw, because Karaoke!Carmilla in my head is sexy as fuck.

“Hey, everyone’s going out to the bar, you guys coming?”

 

Carmilla and Laura were spending a lazy evening in, watching reruns of Masterchef episodes. Carmilla didn’t exactly want to go out, but Laura had convinced her that she needed to socialize with other people than herself. She personally didn’t agree, but looking at Laura’s face, she caved in immediately.

 

Laura cheered. “Yeah! Perry, you guys go ahead. We’ll join you in a bit.”

 

She immediately got up and went to the wardrobe, searching through her clothes. She ended up picking out a knit shirt and paired with a pair of denims.

 

She then tried to lift Carmilla up. Carmilla shouted, “Hey I’m up, I’m up, don’t worry. Go change, I’ll find something too.”

 

Laura changed and turned around and saw Carmilla. Her mouth went dry at the sight of her. Carmilla had changed into a black muscle shirt and leather pants. She didn’t know Carmilla owned leather. Even if she did, she couldn’t have known how good it looked on her.

 

She swallowed, and said, “Come on, let’s go. I want to get smashed!”

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Laura asked for straight whiskey with an ice-cube. Everyone at the table looked at her weirdly.

 

Danny asked, “Should you be drinking like that?”

 

Laura laughed. “Nah, I had drinks like this back home all the time. No worries.”

 

LaFontaine inquired, “Your parents let you have whiskey not in a cocktail? Nice.” They bumped fists with Laura and then went back to their beer bottle.

 

Carmilla didn’t talk much, but the Bloody Marys loosened her up a bit and soon enough, she had her hand around Laura’s shoulder and was smirking at some joke Kirsch cracked.

 

As they all drank their preferred form of alcohol and chatted, they suddenly heard someone singing Katy Perry in a very bad way. Carmilla commented, “Katy Perry is horrible anyway, but this person is butchering her even harder.”

 

Laura was smiling very widely. Carmilla was worried.

 

“You should go sing there.”

“No.”

 

Laura brought out her puppy dog eyes. “Come on, please? The others haven’t heard you sing like I have.”

Perry picked up on it, and soon enough, the whole table was chanting for her to sing.

 

She got up from the table and told Laura, “This is because you said it. I’m not going of my own volition.”

 

Laura saw as Carmilla walked up to the DJ and gave her choice of song. Her ass looked spectacularly in those pants. If she was drunk, she could have gotten away with telling Carmilla never to remove those pants.

 

The music changed to a low beat. Danny whispered, “Wait, I heard this song recently..”

 

Carmilla wrapped her hands around the microphone on the stand and started..

 

_I’m sorry your name doesn’t touch his lips…  
I know it kills you to find out like this.. _

 

When Laura had suggested Carmilla sing, she didn’t know this was what would happen. She was entranced. LaFontaine clicking her fingers in front of her face didn’t work either.

_If you were more like me_

_You'd hit a little harder_

_Scratched his heart a little deeper_

 

As Carmilla got into the chorus, she bent her knees and ran her hand through her hair. The effect had the whole bar cheering for her. Laura vaguely heard someone say something in the background, but for her, nothing existed. It was just Carmilla, the song and that stupid fucking microphone.

 

Carmilla stood back up and continued singing

_There’s no competition, don’t you know who I am?_

Laura didn’t know if she was projecting, but Carmilla gave her a heated look right at the phrase “There’s no competition”. She knew one thing, all resistance she would have had for kissing Carmilla had flown out the window.

 

The song went to a slower part. Carmilla removed the microphone from the stand, and then sang into the mike, oh so slowly.

_Should’ve screamed a little louder_

_Pulled her in a little closer.._

_Got down on one knee.._

She then shoved the microphone back onto the stand, singing the chorus loudly and with much vigor. Everyone at the bar who knew the song started singing with her, but Laura, she was pretty much stuck to the chair.

The song finally ended and everyone clapped for a long time, even after the next person had come onto the stage. Carmilla looked a bit shy as she walked back to the table. Laura had gotten up from her chair. She knew she might regret it later, but she was running on pure instinct. She walked up to Carmilla, and stood up on her toes. She then went for it and kissed Carmilla.

Carmilla opened up immediately and kissed her back. Her hands went into Laura’s hair and messed up the loose braid she had going on. Laura’s hands had messed up Carmilla’s hair, and she knew Carmilla’s makeup would be worse. She didn’t care a bit.

She wasn’t sure how long the kiss went on for. Finally, she loosened up, wanting some air, and looked at Carmilla, who had some serious sexy-eyes going on. She loudly said, “Fuck it,” and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Veronicas, [More Like me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f40eSYgZys8),2014


	6. Out of sight, out of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla receives news of Maman being dead. Laura doesn't know how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Cassicio recommended this song and it just popped for me. Also, I need to do my own songs but these prompts are giving me so much fuel!
> 
> Please please note: Slight mentions of physical abuse.

Over the months that they had been roommates, Laura had realized one thing: Carmilla didn’t talk to her parents. Laura loved talking about her Dad and how she learnt all sorts of martial arts under his advice, with a side of safety rules. However, Carmilla’s lips were zipped during conversations about Christmas, Thanksgiving or any family-centric festival.  
  


One day, Laura came back from class to find Carmilla at her desk, running her fingers through her hair hurriedly, knotting it all up. Carmilla tried to get her fingers out but they were stuck. She pulled at them, and Laura immediately hurried to help her out.   
  
“Wait, don’t do that, you’ll ruin them.”   
  
She slowly untangled strands of Carmilla’s hair, amazed at how soft they were and finally helped her fingers out of the hair, and preventing a mess.  
  


She sat next to Carmilla and quietly asked, “What happened? Exam trouble?”  
  


Carmilla didn’t say anything for a long time. Laura worried that she had overstepped her line and started to take back her words, when Carmilla whispered, “Maman is dead.”

  
Laura was confused. Carmilla seemed to realize that and continued, “Maman is what I address my Mom as. She died last night in a car accident.”

  
Laura didn’t know what to say. This was the first time she’d heard of her, but in this kind of situation… “I’m sorry, Carm.”

  
Carmilla scoffed. “Don’t be. She definitely had it coming.”

  
Laura was now officially lost, but she knew she couldn’t just ask what happened. Carmilla happened to be in a chatty mood. Laura wondered if it was shock over what just happened.

  
“She loved to use her hand, a stick, a ruler, whatever was at hand. I can’t remember a time when she spared me pain.”  
  
Laura was shocked. She started rubbing Carmilla’s arm. Carmilla didn’t say anything to that, but continued.

  
“My brother was always the more loved one. The usual trope, I don’t need to tell you why and what. But it all changed when he died. Mom went crazy. Blamed me for him speeding and crashing. Ironic that she died the same way. Even as a ghost, she would probably try to pin the blame on me.”  
  
Laura dared to ask, “So, you never kept in touch with her, right?”

  
Carmilla laughed, but it was a desperate one. “As soon as he died, I knew I was gonna suffer, so I packed my shit and ran away.”

She suddenly got up. “I can’t be here right now.”   
  
Laura got up. “You shouldn’t be alone right now, Carm.”

  
Carmilla was out the door. “I have my phone, cupcake. Don’t worry.”  
  


~!~!~!~!~!

  
It had been three hours. Laura was worried that Carmilla was at a seedy bar, drowning her sorrows away. Just then, she got a message from LaFontaine.  
  


**Your girl is in the arts performing room, ground floor. Thought you should know.**  
  


Laura immediately rushed to the arts building. She hoped that Carmilla wouldn’t lash out at her for not giving space, but she was worried.  
  


_ Since you been gone _

_ I can breathe for the first time _

_I’m so mooving on yeah yeah_  
  


Carmilla stretched the last line, and it was filled with so much sadness that Laura felt tears in her eyes. Laura realized that this was Carmilla releasing all the anger, all the hate she had towards her Maman.   
  


_ Now I get _

_ You should know  
_

_ That I get, I get what I want _

_ Since you been gone _

_ Since you been gone _

_Since you been gone_  
  


Carmilla dropped the mike, and just went down to her knees. Laura opened the door to the performance room and dropped next to Carmilla.  
  


“Let’s go back, sweetie.”  
  


“Sweetie?”

  
Laura tried to smile. “Hey, if you call me cupcake, I can call you sweetie, yeah?”

  
Carmilla had a small smile. “Yeah, sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly Clarkson, [Since U Been Gone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7UrFYvl5TE), 2004


	7. Vale Decem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla starts watching "The End of Time Part 2."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I wrote a chapter. I’m so so sorry. Life has been crazy hectic.  
> My dad’s been watching Doctor Who, and Laura’s reactions are mostly mine. Dad didn’t cry though. But he’s a Whovian now, yay!  
> Spoilers for Season 4 of Doctor Who. Big Spoilers.  
> If you don’t watch Doctor Who, watch!!!
> 
> This was supposed to be a reaction for “The Eleventh Hour”, but I couldn’t resist. Sorry.

Carmilla had been marathoning Doctor Who for the past one week.

“Cupcake, if you talk about it so much that I know all the plotlines without even seeing it, I think it’s time I actually saw it.”

She didn’t mention the fact that the police box mug Laura used, had intrigued her from the first time she walked in. Plus, in this case, she got to bond over one more thing with the girl she sort of ~~liked~~ adored.

She was surprised to find that she actually liked the show. It wasn’t just the usual “I love you, but I cheated on you, now I want you back” shit she found on so many other shows. Plus, the time travel part of it was awesome. She wondered if she would escape her mum if the Doctor had come to her while she was young.

Carmilla could literally sense Laura’s excitement every time she heard the theme song play. Laura used to spew hate when Carmilla played everything without earphones, especially hard rock, but Doctor Who was the exception, she believed. So, she milked it for all it was worth. She even cried tears when Rose was left on an alternate universe. (Yep, they were fake. Yep, yep. Nothing else.)

Laura had made a list for telling the exact timeline because it wasn’t as easy as American shows apparently. There were Christmas specials, and something called fish fingers and custard, which she kept having with Danny. Carmilla wanted to get the reference, so she could have it with Laura. (Even though she thought the combination wasn’t that great in her head.)

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

One evening, Laura just sighed and said, “I don’t know what to do tonight. I have so much to do, but I’m just not in the mood.”

She looked over at Carmilla, who blandly said, “I have the last part of End of Time left to finish, then according to the list, I must watch the next one with you.”

Laura beamed widely. “I like this episode, too. I mean… except the endi…” She slapped a hand onto her mouth. “Shit, spoilers!”

“Let me watch it with you?”

Carmilla said, “Yeah fine, but don’t interject while I’m watching.”

Laura mimed a lock onto her mouth.

Carmilla started to watch. She was almost done with the episode. She remembered the guy from that gay show she followed for their sex scenes. She saw Wilf crying. She saw Rose. Laura was shaking back and forth next to her. She immediately paused it and asked her, “Are you cold? Do you need a blanket?”

Laura’s eyes were red, but she was smiling. “No, no I’m fine. Just watch on.”

Carmilla put a hand around Laura’s shoulders, and pressed play again. The Doctor walked into his TARDIS. She saw the golden light in his hands, and that’s when she realized…

**I don’t want to go.**

Carmilla burst into tears. She didn’t even care that Laura was next to her, looking at her break down. But dammit it wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t.. it just wasn’t…

Laura was hugging her. “We’ve all been there. It’s okay. See? There’s a new doctor. Look at him.”

Carmilla pouted. “I don’t like him.”

Laura laughed. “That’s what we always say at the start, don’t worry. It’s gonna be fine…. Till the Angels take Manhattan.”

“Wait, what?”

“No, nothing.”

Laura continued petting Carmilla’s hair. She then asked, “We watch the next episode?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay guy on that show is the guy who plays Alonso. He plays this awesome dude on Looking and has awesome, hot sex with Patrick.[Not NSFW per se](https://nypdecider.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/looking-for-results-recap-2.png).
> 
> Murray Gold, [Sound of Freedom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKa_oZ5NBiM), 2008 (Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack)  
> I'm thinking of making this a two-parter, with The Eleventh Hour reaction being the second one. Thoughts?


	8. Next to your Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is at home and misses Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Ed Sheeran all morning and all his songs feel like Hollstein to me, okay?

Laura was distracted.

Her father asked her, “Is there a boy I should be worried about? I gave you the baseball bat, didn’t I? Don’t be afraid to hit them where it hurts the most.”

She sighed. “No Dad, it’s not a boy. I just… I miss the gang, and their craziness.” _And I miss Carmilla the most._

Her Dad still looked panicked, so she immediately told him, “Don’t worry, it’s all normal back at Silas. I’m having a good ti – normal time. Very normal time.”

She decided to leave the table before she said something that would make him want to remove her from the University.

As she walked into the backyard, she took the necklace around her neck in her hand and opened it. It used to have a picture of her family on one side and one with her as a baby in the other. The latter had changed to a picture of her and Carm on her bed, cuddling, looking very happy.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
_We make these memories for ourselves_

She still remembered the time she thought Carmilla was dead. The person she had grown to love, disappeared because she was a moron who had told her to get the sword and then mocked her because she did not do it. All the regrets she had. All the things she had wanted to tell her, but could not.

She then remembered the exhilaration she felt when she was kissed for the first time. It felt like that moment could go on forever. She still had some doubt, because Carmilla was :   
  
a) Hot   
b) A Vampire   
c) Centuries Old  
  
Carmilla seemed to adore her though, so Laura went with it. She adored all the little nicknames that had started out as snarky, but now were filled with affection. If she tried really hard, she could hear Carmilla call her….

“Huh?”

“Took you long enough to hear me, what happened to you?”

“Nothing happened to me. How are you here?”

Carmilla smirked. “Well, I wanted to see you, so I turned up. Your beloved posterity can see this as a sign of my affection for you and all that. I'm actually surprised you're not taking a video of how this is utter boredom.”

Laura giggled. “You could have just Skype’d me.”

“What’s the fun in that, cupcake?”

“Sweetums? Who are you talking to?”

Hearing her Dad’s voice made Laura remember that they weren’t back in their room at Silas. Her paranoid dad walked out of the house only to see her with a girl dressed up in leather.

“And who is this young lady who wasn’t here fifteen minutes ago?”

Laura gulped. “Dad, this is Carmilla. She’s my roommate, the one after Betty left.”

“I’m also her girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed Sheeran, [Photograph](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYc9NPiVw7c), 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you want any song-story to be covered!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
